Songs Forgotten
by Hometown Wolf
Summary: Miley is Sam's sister. She leaves to go live with her Uncle Billy after Sam abandons her after phasing. She comes back three years later, new identity as Hannah Montana. Now, she must decide whether to stay in La Push, or o back to her new life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Hannah Montana. I only own the plot of this story.

AN: I hope you like this. There aren't many of this type of story, so I know it will be less noticeable, so lets hope for them best! I hope you like it!

Chapter 1:

I'm back.

I'm really back. Back to my home, the place I came to love, the place I started my life.

Back to the place it all came crashing down.

My name's Miley Uley. I'm 5'5", with long brown hair that reaches mid-back and deep brown eyes. I'm skinny, 104 pounds, and I love to make music. I can play the guitar, piano and I love to sing. And I must be pretty good if I made it to be Hannah Montana.

That's right; I'm secretly Hannah Montana. It happened a long time ago…

_Flashback_

_I was standing in my room, my brother across from me, and we were having a stare down. Which one of us would give up first, I didn't know. We were having fight._

_Sam had recently grown; he was taller, and fitter, and he seemed to have this scary kind of vibe coming off him. He didn't look like his usual self. He wasn't my brother anymore._

"_Why don't you just leave, Miley? You're not wanted here anymore; nobody's going to care… They probably won't even notice." He said. He had been acting like this ever since he came back from the mysterious two month absence. He had been telling me how unworthy I was, and how I shouldn't care about my music, just get a job and be out of here._

_My music was my everything. I loved it. It helped me express myself, and before Sam changed, he would ask me all the time if I could play him a song. I thought he was proud of me for becoming this talented._

_I even wrote him a song; not that he would have cared now, he just didn't want me anymore. I finally had enough. I got up and left the bedroom. I was going tonight. Sam stayed there. I don't think he even noticed I had left._

_I got my cell phone, and called my Uncle Billy. He was my mother's brother before she died, and he was the closet living relative we had. I said that I wanted to come and live with him, that I needed a break form La Push._

_He consented, and that night I packed my bags, and bought a plane ticket to Nashville. I was going to live with my uncle, and make my brother happy, because no matter how much he hates me, I'll always love him._

_I left Sam a note saying that I love him, and even though he didn't want me and didn't love me , I loved him enough to leave._

_Flashback End_

_Flashback _

_I was playing in the barn, when Travis came up to me. Travis was the barn keeper and my ex boyfriend, but we worked better as friends. He was six foot, had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. _

"_Hey, Miley, that's really good. You should try out for the Show down at the Community Center. I bet you would make it." He said. He knew about my past with Sam, so he tried helping with my music all the time._

_I was playing Sam's Song, Butterfly Fly Away. It talked about him, about how he was before the incident. It was my favorite even though I never got to share it with him._

"_I think I might just do that, Trav."_

_Flashback End_

That ended up being the best choice of my life. I turns out there were some talent scouts there, and they wanted me to sing for their company. I of course said yes; who wouldn't?

But I kept my identity a secret. I didn't want anybody to interrogate Sam and his new family, and I wanted to keep my private life private. I knew he had a family, because he constantly talked o Uncle Billy. He got married and had a kid, a little boy named Carson. He apparently looked a lot like his dad.

And now I was here, because I was going to take a brake form Hannah Montana. I wanted a normal life. I wanted to go somewhere other than the barn when I get angry, or upset.

And why I decided to come here was what confused me the most. I didn't actually know other than when I called Sam, he seemed surprised and excited. Probably to keep his insult book open and fresh.

I didn't the m brother. He brought a whole new life to me, even if he doesn't know about it. He brought me to the place where I could live the way I wanted and not be verbally bashed because you have dreams. He brought me here, and for that I was grateful.

I knocked don the door, and waited. I could hear laughing and talking going on inside, and I was hoping it wasn't a party of some sorts for me; I didn't like meeting new people. I was horribly shy; no matter I can get on a stage and sing to millions of fans.

I knocked again, and this time all sounds stopped form inside, and the door opened to reveal Sam. He looked exactly like I had left him, big, tall, and remarkably handsome.

"Hi Sam."

I spoke with hesitation, and I was sure he could hear it if I could in my own voice.

"Hey"

He said it like some kind of sick thing that he didn't know how to care fore; he wanted to make I better, but knew he couldn't.

"Come inside, you must be cold." He said, and I suddenly realized that I was only wearing a long sleeved shirt and a jean shorts with flip flops. Stupid Nashville weather.

I turned around without another word, grabbed my guitar case and backpack with all my music, and asked if he could grab my two suitcases.

He did, and he led me down hallway. The noises still hadn't come again. He walked through a door leading to a kitchen, and when I walked in I saw sixteen people, all watching me as I walked in the door. I followed Sam through the crowd of people, and I saw and open door leading to another hallway. I quickly walked to it, and when then swinging door closed behind me, I sighed in relief. That was horrible.

Sam led me to a small guest bedroom. It looked medium sized and had green wall. The floor was a nice dark wood, and it had one of those cute window seats. The bed was on the right side of the room, and there was a desk with a small lamp on it on the opposite side of the room. It was perfect.

I turned to Sam, seeing him standing and already having my suitcases on the floor.

"You really didn't have to let me live here for the summer. You could have just said no, you know. I would've understood. So, I really appreciate this. I'm not really hungry, so I probably won't be back down tonight. You friends look really nice, and the little boy is probably yours, right? He's cute. I'm going to unpack now. Thanks again."

I had to get it out. If I couldn't be good enough for Sam, then at least I would show some consideration.

AN: Okay, I know Sam seems horrible right now, but take it from his point of view: you just phased into a fuzzball, and you can't tell your sister anything about it. Then, she won't leave or stop asking question. Now, the only way to get said little sister gone is to verbally bash her. It's heartbreaking, but you need to remember that Sam will always love his baby sister. Just wait for more! Oh, and I know I haven't been taking good care of my stories. Sorry! I just have so many stories in my head, that if I don't write them out, they may be forgotten. I will be updating soon. Just wait!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After Sam left, I turned to my bags. They were both large, and they held all of my relatively cooler clothes. In one I had my Miley clothes, and in the other I had my Hannah clothes. I couldn't leave without it.

I grabbed the Miley bag first, opened it, and started to put up my clothing in the dresser. I would leave the closet for Hannah.

After I put my clothes in the dresser, I looked at the bottom of the bag and saw my decoration. I had posters and books and cd's. There were some shelves on the side of the wall near the desk, so I put my books and cd's there, while hanging up my posters on the walls.

I grabbed the Hannah bag and opened it up. There was the lovely wig, outfits, and signed pictures and cd's. I grabbed it all and put it in the closet. Once I was one, I shut the door. I didn't want to see any part of my Nashville life today. It would only make me miss it more and more confused as to why I wanted to come here in the first place.

I looked at my guitar case and decided I would relieve my stress. I opened the case and saw my baby. It was an acoustic guitar, with signatures of all the most famous artists in the world. From Billy Ray himself, to me, Hannah Montana. I took Sam's Song from my bag and thought it would be nice to start my trip with my favorite song, even if he wouldn't like it.

I got off the bed and grabbed some rags from a old drawer in the hallway, and when I got back I stuffed them in the space between the door and the floor. Now he won't be able to hear me.

Having my guitar in hand, I sat in position on the blue and white striped bed, my music sheet in front of me. I started.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

God, sometimes I wish he would still be like that. I got off the bed to grab the rags still underneath the door. I grabbed them, then opened the door to put them away. I noticed it was still silent.

I grabbed my music sheet for Sam's Song and went downstairs for a drink.

I went through the hallway and entered the living room. Everyone was still there, only this time they were speaking in low voices. They were all huddled together and stopped talking as soon as I entered the room.

Ignoring them as I went to the kitchen, which was attached to the kitchen so I could still see them talking, I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Coke and chugged. Living with Cousin Jackson had its backfires.

After chugging half of it in two gulps, I turned to the group in the living room. On my way, I saw a container holding pencils and pens and such, and I grabbed one.

I hadn't made a final copy of Sam's Song, and I decided it should be on paper. I hadn't titled the page, so I quickly wrote Sam's Song in big letters on the front.

Crossing the living room again, somebody from the group of huddlers asked, "Is that what you were playing upstairs?"

I hadn't realized that anybody was listening, so I was nervous. I didn't want some crazy Hannah fan blowing my secret an hour into my visit.

"Yeah. How did you hear? I stuck rags in the bottom of the door to stop sound coming through." I told him. He was tall and muscular like Sam. Actually, they all were. They had that look that told me that they were right and I was wrong.

"Must not have been able to stop my super hearing! But, anyways, it's really good. You should sing more often." He said. He seemed generally happy for me. It was weird.

"Yeah. Maybe."

I was walking up the hallway when I heard the same guy, or at least I thought the same guy; ask "What's the name of it?"

I froze. I didn't want Sam to know that I made a song for him. He wouldn't like it, and he would criticize it like before. I had almost entered my room when I whispered,

"Sam's Song"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After that, I avoided the 'little crew' as much as possible. It had been two days, and I needed something to distract me. I had played my guitar constantly, but it was getting old. I needed something.

There was an old laptop downstairs, and I could use it to look for a music shop. I needed new music sheets for a new song I was writing. It was the perfect distraction.

I was still in my pajamas, so I changed into some ripped dark wash skinny jeans, and a old shirt that went to my knees. It was Uncle Billy's, and he would wear it when we came up with a new song for Hannah. It was my lucky shirt while I was here.

I put my hair up into a messy bun and skipped make-up. I wasn't going anywhere fancy. I grabbed my flip flops and hopped down the hallway while putting them on.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by stares from everybody that had been here on my first day. I ignored the stares and asked Emily, Sam's wife, if she had a computer.

"Sure, sweetie, there's a laptop over in the living room." She replied. Emily was the type to be helpful and motherly. Her scars didn't scare me, like everyone seemed to expect me to behave. They just made her more beautiful than she already was.

"Thanks, Emily."

I walked past the boys, who were all sitting on the couch, floor, and chairs. The laptop was already turned on, and I quickly opened it to Google and typed in 'music shops in La Push area'. The searches came up quickly, and I scanned the list until one caught my eye.

It said 'Music Speaks'. I clicked on it, and it came up to a screen with information about the store.

**This store specializes in all types of music. We have classical, jazz, rock, and country. We stock instruments, and let people play them if they are interested to. For artists, we have music sheets and instructional booklets for the new learners. Come here to her Music Speak!**

It sounded perfect. It was in Forks, so I would need to drive. Then the problem came.

I didn't have a car.

I decided that I was going to swallow my fear, and speak up to get what I want for once.

"Sam?" I asked. He was sitting on the couch, and I only knew that because Emily had migrated there. I was still looking at the screen, trying to figure out if I needed a set of twenty music sheets, or twenty-five.

His head snapped to my attention when I spoke, almost as I he was waiting for me to ask him this question.

"Yeah, Miley?"

"Can I borrow your car? I want to go to this place in Forks." I didn't want to give him the exact location, because I wasn't sure if that would affect the outcome.

"Yeah, sure, but where are you going?" he asked. This was the big determiner.

Do I tell him? Or do I skip out on this incredible diamond of a music shop?

I swallowed my doubts, and said "Toa music shop." I said it so quietly, I almost doubted he heard.

But he did.

And he did something that amazed me.

'Sure, Mils. Can you just take one of the pack with you? I don't want something to you."

He was okay with it. I was so happy that I didn't even question why he used the word 'pack' or retort that I was old enough to go by myself.

"Thanks Sam." I had finally turned to him. He was smiling now, and that mad my smile bigger.

Now, who to take?

"So, who wants to come? It'll be really boring probably; I'm just going to practice and get some new music sheets." I didn't want anybody to come because they had to. They should have there own choice.

Everybody raised their hands. It was surprising; I didn't really expect so many people to want to hear me. I was sort of less confident when I wasn't Hannah.

"Oh, wow. Well, I don't really care who comes. I have to go get some stuff before I leave, so figure it out."

With that, I turned and entered my room. I was going to bring my music for my new song, and another for a warm-up before I actually start playing.

I came back, and everybody looked like they were coming. I was yet again surprised.

"We're all coming Mils. Hope that's okay?" Emily said. She sounded so nervous, that I couldn't say no.

It was about half-and-hour later that we reached the shop. It looked large and spacious. It was two stories, had a mural of saying famous singers said and pictures of them on one side of the building, and posters of newer artists on the windows in front. Hannah was up there, blonde hair and rocking outfit.

When I pushed open the door, a tinkling bell sounded above me, and a man's head popped up. He looked young, maybe my age, and had short, cropped hair. He had piercing studs in his nose, on his eyebrow, and one in his ear. He had dark eyes, and was wearing shorts. With no shirt, he had a six pack, and a tattoo of a birthdate, weight, and length.

"Hey! Welcome to Music Speaks. Just look around if you're new to the music area. Good luck!"

I immediately went to the counter. The guy looked up and smiled at me. Not in a flirty way, just in a way that said 'finally, a music lover who could understand me!'

"Hey, could I use a piano for practice? I have my music and everything, I just need the instrument."

"Yeah, sure. It's in the back. My name's Nash, by the way." He said.

I looked quickly around, checking to see if anybody was missing me. Leah and Embry, who I found out were a couple, were looking at different types of music. Sam, Emily, Carson, Claire, and Quil were all looking at a music video playing on a flat screen on the wall. Jake and Nessie, who was also a couple, were looking at the guitars on the other wall with Jared and Kim. Paul and Rachel were listening to a song on the disc-player installed next to the music stands. Collin, Brady, and Seth were messing around near the door, punching each other and laughing quietly. I followed after Nash.

In the back, there was a small room, filled with different instruments. In the middle was a piano, shiny and black, with perfect white keys. The brown walls were covered with guitars and flutes, harmonicas, and even a saxophone. It was perfect.

I moved to the piano. It emptied my bag of its contents, only a pencil and a couple music sheets. I set the empty bag on the ground near the stand, and set up my practice page. I started.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy._

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
and I know I'm not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!

Yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Whoa.

You, appear just like a dream to me. 

When I wrote the song, I had been thinking about Travis. We were together then, but after we broke up, I changed the lyrics to fit the situation of important friends. It's stayed the same ever since.

I didn't know I had an audience. I thought it was just Nash and me, but it ended up by having everyone fit into the little room. They were all looking at me and smiling, some of the girls with tears in their eyes.

It felt nice to be appreciated.

AN: I do not own this song. It's called When I Look at You, by Miley Cyrus. I don't own it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was a couple days after we had went to the music shop. I had become good friends with Nash, the storekeeper, and Sam and his friends seemed to really like my music.

I was sitting in the living room. The pack had gone down to the tribal hall, saying they had stuff to do. They said that a lot, but I didn't really put enough thought into finding put where they go.

My new song, _The Climb_, was still in the works. I hadn't really focused on it lately, and I wanted to still keep it. So, I decided I would work on it for the next few days.

I was sitting on the couch, my guitar on my lap, and tons of music sheets around me.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking_  
_Every move I make feels_  
_Lost with no direction_  
_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

This was how far I was. I just couldn't get it. I know I needed a chorus now, but I just couldn't find one.

Then, suddenly, I got it.

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

Perfect! I started to sing, not knowing that the 'pack' as they refer to themselves as, was walking in. They were quiet, as they had been thinking I would be sleeping. It _was _midnight. But, I think better at night.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking_  
_Every move I make feels_  
_Lost with no direction_  
_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_  
_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be a uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

Suddenly, the room was filled with applause. I jumped up, scared, and felt a huge relief that it was only the guys.

"That was great Miley! I'm so proud of you! Great job!" Sam said. I was stunned. Even after all the time I had spent here - a three week period - I was still surprised to hear him say that.

"T-Thanks Sam." I said. I quickly grabbed my music sheets, and ran from the room.

**SAM POV (Not going to be here a lot, but I need him for some parts)**

As she ran from the room, I felt so guilty. I regret ever sending her away, even if I did it indirectly.

I was going to sit on the couch, when I noticed a blue worn out journal on the floor, almost out of sight for a normal person, but not for my werewolf eyes. I picked it up, and saw that it was Miley's, just by looking at the handwriting. I didn't want to be rude or anything, but I looked anyways.

The first page said "Que Sera" in big purple letters at the top, and it looked like song lyrics on the page.

_Ha!  
Whatever will be,  
Will be._

_Delete me from your friends_  
_I don't care what you think_  
_Let's forget we ever met_  
_Don't cha worry 'bout me_

_So sick to my stomach_  
_When I'm think about the wasted time we spend together_  
_Planning on forever_

_Cheat me once, shame on you_  
_Cheat me twice, shame in me_  
_I'm an idiot_  
_That I couldn't see what's underneath_

_That beautiful face_  
_Or these warm or worse days_  
_Surprise, surprise_  
_I'm doing just fine_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_  
_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_

_Whatever comes I'll be okay_  
_Whatever life throws my way_  
_You wish I'd hurt_  
_But I'm as free as a bird_  
_And I'm happier no-ow-ow-ow_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera_

_I could never go back_  
_To a thing that didn't last_  
_And I'm sorry to say_  
_That you're living in the past_

_And if you'd ever believe_  
_I would take you back_  
_It took you long to get in_  
_But now you're out so fast_

_The way you played your cards_  
_should a told me who you are_  
_always goin' all in_  
_and you hated when I win_

_Just had me whipped too far_  
_I should a known from the start_  
_that you gamble_  
_with my heart_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_  
_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_

_Whatever comes I'll be okay_  
_Whatever life throws my way_  
_You wish I'd hurt_  
_but I'm as free as a bird_  
_And I'm happier no-ow-ow-ow_

_Whoo_  
_Ha Ha_

_Ooooh I feel it in the air_  
_Ooooh There's something better out there_  
_Ooooh Hello to the new me_  
_Ooooh So goodbye baby_

_I could never go back_  
_to a thing that didn't last_  
_and I'm sorry to say_  
_that you're living in the past_

_And if you'd ever believe_  
_I would take you back (no)_  
_It took you long to get in_  
_But now you're out so fast_

_The way you played your cards_  
_should a told me who you are_  
_always goin' in all in_  
_and you hated when I win_

_Just had me whipped too far_  
_I should a known from the start_  
_that you gamble_  
_with my heart_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_  
_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_

_Whatever comes I'll be okay_  
_Whatever life throws my way_  
_You wish I'd hurt_  
_but I'm as free as a bird_  
_And I'm happier no-ow-ow-ow_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_  
_Aaaah_  
_Que sera_

I was amazed. She had real talent, not that I didn't know that already. I was so sad of the way she was treated by me.

I looked at the next page, and it said "Who Says". I read more titles, skipping the lyrics, and trying to interpret the meanings. There was "Shake It Up", "7 Things", and 'Party In The USA", but that was it. She must have had another book, or she just filled them all onto music sheets, but I didn't really think the second option was true.

I realized that Miley had become different. She wasn't the little girl that would trust so easily and love so openly anymore. She was closed off and shy, and hardly showed emotions around us. It was breaking me slowly, and I don't think I'll be able to handle it anymore.


End file.
